Godzilla: Final Brawls
by Zelda12343
Summary: Godzilla: Final Wars with the Smashers and bosses as the cast. Rated T for violence and a few romantic themes. WARNING: Zelink


**Author's note: **_Heheh, I had so much fun deciding the cast list! Anyways, enjoy the show! I am unsure if the captain at the beginning and that friend of Captain Gordon's who's always hovering there are the same, but in this one, they aren't. _

_Anyways, enjoy the show!_

_Ozaki: And this is just an announcement from her friends the canon characters. Zell doesn't own Godzilla._

_Zell: I know that I came up with the timeline theory for the Godzilla series, but that's unpublished._

_Zelda: Another announcement: Zell doesn't own Super Smash Brothers either. Though she wishes she does._

_Zell: Who doesn't?_

* * *

**Current Soundtrack decision:**

For our friends the Godzilla readers: King of Monsters (Godzilla: Final Wars)

For our friends the SSBB readers: Giga Bowser (Super Smash Brothers: Melee)

It had been a very difficult day.

The crew of the Halberd had been battling their way through Adventure Mode for a very long time now, and most of them were tired and cranky. Particularly the Captain, Meta Knight.

He'd watched several of the automatic weapons be destroyed awhile ago, and watching destruction like that majorly ticked off the masked puffball. And he'd heard that there was more coming up, particularly damage from the final boss of Melee. And no, that was not Master Hand. Rather, it was the most terrifying of them all.

No one had known if he was actually there, mainly because no one had survived fighting him. They'd only managed to send pictures of a silhouette that looked rather similar to him. And now, the crew of the Halberd was ready to see if they could do what all others had failed at: they were going to combat him.

Coming in through the dramatic route (AKA through a cliff), Captain Meta Knight could already tell from the bridge that something was there. There was carnage all around them. The snow was blackened from fire, automatic weapons were lying everywhere, and _he _was standing there. Everyone on the Halberd gasped in horror as Giga Bowser turned to face them, his eyes flashing and his horns glowing evilly. A true devil was now facing them. The greatest terror of Melee.

"Target in range," announced Charizard from his targeting stage. "Fire when ready."  
"Fire!" Meta Knight shouted, his eyes glittering at Giga Bowser. From the weapons station, Ensign Kirby repeatedly (and excitedly) tapped the 'fire missiles' button. However, though they all hit Giga Bowser, they didn't seem to give him much damage at all.

"Fire again!" Meta Knight cried, sending Kirby into another frantic tapping session. Again, it only bored and annoyed Giga Bowser. As a matter of fact, he now looked rather bored and ticked off. And acted bored and ticked off as well. Not even bothering to walk towards them, he opened his mouth and hit the Halberd with one of his streams of fire. Everyone on the Halberd screamed as the SSB ship went plummeting to the ground, burying it in snow and rendering it useless in escapes.

However, it seemed as though Miyamoto was on their side that day. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Giga Bowser looked rather confused.

"An earthquake!" beeped Mr. Game & Watch.

"I know," snapped Meta Knight. "I wasn't born yesterday!"

Giga Bowser, on the other hand, didn't seem to comprehend the situation until a fissure opened under him. He began panicking, letting off a frantic roar as he, along with a massive pile of snow, tumbled down the fissure that happened to appear beneath his feet.

Meta Knight saw his opportunity to finally down the great beast when he noticed that there was a large mountain of snow nearby. Not caring a little bit for the unique environment in Antarctica, Meta Knight began to think up a plan that would end the Melee tournament and Giga Bowser's reign of terror.

"Aim at the mountain!" he bellowed.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kirby screamed and fired the most powerful missiles the Halberd possessed at the mountain. Thankfully, the mountain wasn't invincible, unlike Giga Bowser. The snow and rock tumbled into the fissure, leaving Giga Bowser trapped underground.

Meta Knight gave a sigh of relief, before turning to Kirby and leading a great cheer among the crew of the Halberd. For Giga Bowser was now trapped under the ice.

The Melee tournament had officially ended. They could all go home.

* * *

**Current Soundtrack Decision:**

For our friends the Godzilla readers: Listen to whatever the heck you want (No one has written this song yet)

For our friends the SSBB readers: Credits (Super Smash Brothers: Melee)

Zell, the authoress and narrator of the story, now took over.

"Over the past few decades, relentless releases of video games and endless competition for popularity has awakened deadly bosses from the games. Now, video game characters have finally teamed up to combat these bosses _together. _The Super Smash tournaments were born.

At the same time, across all of the games, thirty-five remarkable main characters with remarkable fighting skills were discovered. The latest tournament recruited these thirty-five main characters in their own special unit. Their name? Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. Their one goal is to eliminate a threat that has appeared in the _Mario _games, the so-called enemy of the video game world who has regularly terrorized Mario since his first appearance in 1985. And no, it isn't Godzilla."

Zell gave a sigh of relief that her monologue was over and done with.

"And for the next section, you can guess which Smasher or supporting character is which kaiju/Final Wars character!" she announced. Her phone began to ring, causing her to pick it up and for the camera to pan elsewhere.

* * *

**Current Soundtrack decision:**

For our friends the Godzilla readers: Beginning of the end (Godzilla: Final wars)

Also for our friends the Godzilla readers: G proximity (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus)

Also for our friends the Godzilla readers: G's theme I (Godzilla against Mechagodzilla)

Also for our friends the Godzilla readers: Godzilla's theme (Godzilla 1954)

Also for our friends the Godzilla readers: Godzilla's theme (Godzilla 2000)  
Also for our friends the Godzilla readers: Giant Monsters All-out attack main theme (Duh)

For our friends the SSBB readers: Super Smash Brothers Brawl Main Theme (Super Smash Brothers: Brawl)

Also for our friends the SSBB readers: Airship theme (Super Smash Brothers: Brawl)

Godzilla: Final Brawls features the talents of the following Smashers and supporting characters. These are main characters only, but others will be in it as well.

Link  
Kirby  
Ike  
Zelda

Jigglypuff

Mewto

Fox

Marth

Peach

Mario  
Meta Knight

Lucario

Master Hand

Bowser

Rayquaza  
Ridley/Meta Ridley

Duonne

Stallord

Fyrus  
Blizetta  
Galleom  
Armaghoma

Bowser Junior

Wario  
The Cage creature

Kamek  
Ganon  
Beast Ganon

*Cameos will be made by other characters.

* * *

**Zell: Final Notes: **_Okay, everyone. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. No, I won't stop if you flame me. _

_I got this idea one time that I was watching Final Wars. My friend and I were quietly commentating it, and then, when we were watching the Ebirah scene, I thought '*** (you haven't guessed yet so I won't tell you who it is) is a lot like ***." And then I got the idea._

_Also, can you guess which Smashers/supporting characters are which kaiju/Final Wars characters? I'd think some would be obvious XD. _

_Zell out! Enjoy this pointless excuse for me to be the first person to write a Godzilla/SSB fic. I may do it for other Godzilla movies. Be afraid. Be very afraid! And enjoy it!_


End file.
